Concealed Love
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Ever since Peregrin and Diamond's wedding it's been terrible, neither will even look each other in the eye or speak kindly to one another. How will this affect their only son Faramir?


( Ever since Peregrin and Diamond's wedding it's been terrible, neither will even look each other in the eye or speak kindly to one another. How will this affect their only son Faramir?) 

Why had she married this Peregrin Took in the beginning she didn't know, he had been foolish since she was just a young girl. Now she had a child named Faramir, close to turning four, to young to have a divorce made though his father barely existed about the home. Always seeming to be called off to protect Gondor.

" I'm such a stupid and foolsih girl," She whispered to herself seeing her son bounce joyously in her lap, fumbling with the uttermost pleasure at a ribbon on her dress. His cheeks flushed red from giggling, seeing his father come through the door.

" Diamond, my dear wife, and who's this?" She said scooping Faramir in his arms, holding closely to his son smiling with pleasure. Diamond smiled for a mere moment, taking him back in her own arms he once again. She looked at the man she had married, nothing came back as a happy memory. 

" Merry had told me of Eowyn's child, darling she is, he has invited me to have a drink at the Green Dragon," Sighing he removed his armor, along with his sword he sat reluctantly in a chair beside her.

" Tell me Peregrin," She forced the words from her lips, she couldn't keep them back any longer," Why have you been gone for so long, you had missed Faramir's birthday, along with our anniversary," Those words hit Pippin hard, his smile faded from his lips, his face in pain.

" I vowed in Gondor to Denethor I would fight for him, and that I have kept when duty calls," He told her, she looked away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye. Leaving to their room without another word spoken to her.

" I guess the meal I made earlier will go to waste then," She spoke, no reply came from the other side of the door. She knew he always forgot their anniversary, he had been forgetful of many things in the past. She would make a feast whenever he returned for it to be a celebration of being reunited as a family.

He came back out in a auburn jacket, underneath his golden silk vest with his cotton white shirt. He had worn that suit for occasions, opening the door to the deserted road outside he left silently. Diamond could feel her son's eyes on her, in confusion of why he had left.

Time past until she set out dinner for her and her son to feast on, the chair across from her lay empty with Faramir alone without his dad beside him. He placed down his spoon, the soup before him lay untouched, she could hear him sniffling.

" Mommy, where's papa? Does he love us?" She knew deep in her heart he couldn't understand what had happened, he wouldn't even believe him if she told the truth. The family was torn in two.

" Your father is with your second cousin, he isn't so happy right now," She heard him crying, the streaks on his face showed the tears that had fallen from his face. Diamond didn't know what she could do, her mind screamed, she wanted this trouble to end.

" Honey, it's time for your nap, be a good boy," She took him by the hand, leading his cheerless self to his crib, placing him softly inside she sang him to sleep. Until his eyes shut she had left the house, taking Pippin's pipe she left silently.

Her ears caught the sound of the river rushing softly in the night, the cool air touched her face as she let her back lye against a rock. Taking the pipe she sucked in the smoke, puffing the smoke in the air in a gray cloud.

Diamond coughed in pain, freeing herself from thought of the life she had. Thinking she could run away as she had done when angry with her parents, how they had fought like she did with Peregrin. The memories seeped from her mind.

" I can't have a father never be their for his child, or even his own wife!" She cried in agony, taking out another gray cloud from her lips. Tears came to her eyes, not noticing that Pippin sat beside her, the smell of ale made her ill. He wouldn't understand. He never did.

" Diamond, what has happened to you?" He spoke softly taking the pipe from her, the tears remained on her face, wiping them away she had closed her eyes. Diamond wanted him to leave her, silence was what existed between them.

" I can't have this life," She said, holding back the tears to see Peregrin look up into the sky. His face troubled as hers had been earlier." Faramir... asked me why you weren't with us, and I had told him why," 

" And what had you said to him?" He asked her, enraged with anger towards him she told him the truth, " That you weren't happy with me, that you were out getting yourself drunk at the Dragon!" 

She had slapped him forcefully, leaving a mark on his face, Pippin erupted in tears of sadness. Stumbling to the house in aggravation, she knew these three years hadn't worked out in the very beginning. Where had those times gone?

" What are we to do Peregrin, I don't want to go through this anymore," She whispered, following him back to her home, seeing Faramir see her at the dorr wide open in tears, he ran from sight. The door slammed before her face.

This life wasn't what she had hoped for, it was as a nightmare that existed in her mind forever. This pain would never leave her. Diamond had never regretted herself after she had wed....

( Please review my story! I'm hoping for reviews but please no flame! I try to be good with my work!)


End file.
